bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kujina Satonaka
Kujina Satonaka is the daughter of two unknown deceased members of the Satonaka Clan as well as the sister of Akiha Satonaka, sent to live with her uncle Van and his family in Hama Town. Kujina attends the Seta Girls' Academy as well as supplementary classes at Hama Weapons Academy. She is currently inside of the Soul Society in order to investigate the disappearance of Jikan Rasen along with members of the both the Rookie Six and the Hama Alliance. Appearance Kujina is a rather tall woman standing at six feet tall with a rather toned body. She has exceedingly long purple hair tied up in a ponytail near the top of her head but the length still reaches down past her hips. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess although, Kujina would be the first to deny this is she is rather shy about her attractiveness. She usually wears a blue jean jacket with the right sleeve torn off except for when she enters combats and she removes it revealing herself to wear a short T-shirt with a knot-tied at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh. Because the T-shirt is tied down, her breasts are much more noticeable and due to her pants' leg being cut one can see her snowy white leg, from the thigh all the way down. Kujina can constantly be seen wearing her zanpakuto tied to her waist through a studded holster for easy access despite the blade's length. After training with Miya Satonaka upon returning from Soul Society with the Hama Alliance and the members of the Rookie Six, Kujina began wearing a new outfit. This outfit consists of a long snow white-colored jacket with gold trims and held together by a light brown belt with a silver buckle. She wears thigh high black stockings attached to a matching black garterbelt that remains exposed from beneath the long jacket. She also now wears a pair of tan boots that stop just short of her knees. Kujina claims that this outfit is a symbol of her new found strength and confidence in her own abilities. Personality Kujina displays a typical tsundere personality and is the most aggressive of the Hama Alliance and has a very short temper; she rarely smiles and when spoken to even has the habit of snapping for no apparent reason. She is overprotective of her cousin Haruki and easily gets jealous when he comes into contact with other women, due to her feeling that she has to "protect" him. She proclaimed herself to be the guardian of Azami's and Haruki's purity and that she is the only one able to take it from them. Though it has been noted she may not have known what she actualy meant when she said it. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, once one gets past her initial facade. Often she shows a childish, competitive side and even more slight tsundere tendencies along with confused affections when around her cousins Haruki and Azami. She has a keen sense of justice, shown from when she is completely ready to race the dangers in Soul Society, despite her shyness, in order to help her friends and family. She secretly likes cute things, things that others would find to be completely disgusting such as a bear that was laying in the mud for days. She also has an honorable side, in that she seems to adhere to the fundamental rule of not using dirty tactics while in combat. Kujina also seems to despise involving innocent civilians or bystanders in such confrontations, as seen when she canceled her own attack when a stray dog came into the vicinity. Furthermore, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Azami and has stated that she wants to become the strongest in order to protect the rest of her family. History Synopsis Soul Society Arc: *Soul Society arc: Infiltration *Hidden in Hama Town *Soul Society arc: Exploration *Soul Society arc: Unification Post-Soul Society Arc: *Underworld Contract Equipment Steel Wires: Kujina usually incorporate these steel weapons into her fighting. They start off as seven individual wires but then separate into nearly thousands of wires. Only Kujina can traverse this wire net without harm as they are razor sharp and nearly impossible to break with force alone, so Kujina reinforces this with her Lightning Manipulation abilities to give them an added danger. She is also able to collect electricity from the surrounding area into the wires and then by wrapping these electrified wires around an opponent, she is able to send the collected energy into the opponent's bodies. Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Kujina has a high degree of spiritual energy due to being a member of the Satonaka Clan. Her parents were incredibly powerful and passed on their talents to their daughter. Kujina's energy is only hindered by her lack of innate killing intent. She often restricts her own energy as a means of preventing harm to anyone, however, when anyone she cares about is harmed she is capable of releasing the mental seal on her dormant spiritual energy causing it to begin exuding off of her body in the form of a purple aura, causing her eyes to glow with the same purple light as well. * Lightning Manipulation: As a member of the Satonaka Clan, Kujina has demonstated the slight usage of lightning manipulation. She currently has not mastered this ability and is only to utilize small electrical shocks rapidly or a large electrical blast, though the latter drains her considerably. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kujina was trained to use a blade from a young age by her mother. She utilizes swift cuts and fast draws in her swordplay in a similar fashion to that of battoujutsu and Iaido. Upon furthering her training with Miya, Kujina has displayed remarkable improvement being able to keep up with her cousins Azami and Haruki in a spar and even held her own against the denizens of Hell during a mission with her Uncle Van and his friend Ryouga Joukaihan in order to rescue several people. Kujina has been noted to rely on circular swinging motion in order to use the force produced by the swift motion in order to enhance the power behind each attack. : Quick Draw User: When in a tight spot, Kujina has been seen to utilize Quick Draw techniques that she learned from Miya. Although she is a relatively new user, Kujina's skill in the area has begun to rapidly improve over a short period of time. Miya notes that it is because Kujina has an advanced growth rate, something that is found in only the most extraordinary of people, usually those that are easily adapted to combat. Kujina's Quick Draw ability, while not nearly as deadly as master users, is capable of striking down several Gillian Class hollows. :Nanabashira (七柱, Seven Acts of Beautification): Kujina's own personal style of swordsmanship. When utilizing this style, she typically holds the blade over her head and uses downward swings and wide arcs in order to attack the opponent. The derived techniques are best used on a singular opponent, but the standard attacks work suffieciently on a large group of enemies as well due to the large range each attack possesses because of the form of her sealed Zanpakuto. Kujina developed this style in order to stay away from the simple tactics used in battle and to give herself an edge over her opponents. :: Totemo Hanaarashi (とても花嵐, Pretty Flower Storm): One of the few zanjutsu techniques that Kujina developed on her own. To begin, Kujina positions her Zanpakuto directly above her head and proceeds to charge toward her opponent. When she gets close enough to her target, she will then bring the blade around her body in an arc shape, intiallizing the attack. This technique causes her Zanpakuto to become surrounded by a dull gray wind that wildly whips around the Zanpakuto's blade and when it finally strikes an opponent, the wind tears into an opponent and the immediate area around them, ripping into the target as if though a hundred strikes connected all at once. High Speed: High Endurance: Kujina's endurance is her second best quality, next to her swordplay. She is capable of taking blows from much larger opponents and continuing to stand as though the attack only had a minimum effect on her. Even when receiving a large wound, Kujina can continue to fight her opponent through the pain, before naturally having to stop and treat the wound. She has shown herself capable of taking a fist to chest by massive brute, only to stand back up seconds later with only her outfit being torn, receiving almost no damage. Advanced Growth Rate: Wire Expert: Kidō Expert: Kujina's talent level in kido almost caused her to be scouted by the Kido Corps division in the Gotei, despite being a World of the Living-Born Shinigami. She is able to effectively use both Binding and Destruction spells with ease and has been noted to be capable of weaving together spells in unique ways. Kujina has always favored utilizing Kido in a battle in order to pin down an opponent before she finished them off, but has recently taken it upon herself to try to get a better grasp on lower level kido spells in order to better utilize them. Zanpakuto Kabukiza (歌舞伎座, Kabuki Theatre) is the name of Kujina's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a large Nodachi with a blue sheath. The sheath of Kabukiza is connected to a studded holster that connects to Kujina's belt on her left side. Shikai: Released with the phrase, "Conquer the Stage", Kabukiza shrinks in size to that of a standard Katana with a azure-colored blade that glows with a faint golden hue. : ''Shikai Special Ability: By creating a pocket dimension upon release, Kujina is able to cause the surrounding area to gain a similar apperance to that of a stage in theatre. On this stage, everything becomes a play, where Kujina makes the story and the rules that must be followed. While on this stage, everyone that has been in range gains a part in the play and must adhere to the role they are given even if it means death. As the "hero" in the play, Kujina cannot be defeated by anyone other than an outside force or by a role that has a greater importance than her. The longer everyone is on stage, the stronger Kujina becomes due to her role as the "hero" granting her an increase in strength over time. Once trapped on this stage, the opponent cannot use kido or brute strength in order to escape, nor can they escape by not knowing the story. Instead, the play will carry on with the actors ad-libbing their lines, but their fates will still be tied to the fate of the character they portray. Kujina is also able to access various parts of different stories and pull out different parts to assist and aid her in battle. :: '''Hero': Kujina usually fufills this role upon activation of her zanpakuto, however, she can also allow another to fill this role. Whoever Kujina chooses the hero to be receives a steady constant boost to their abilities that continue rising for as long as the battle continues. Depending on the story that Kujina wishes to base the current play on, the hero will receive a special ability that reflects the ability of the Main Protagonist in the actual story. :: Antagonist: A nasty role that Kujina must place on someone, usually her opponent, upon releasing her zanpakuto. The one who fills this role receives a large boost to all of their abilities once placed in this role and is able to access abilities that they may not have known they had. However, the Antagonist is only able to to attack the Hero and the allies in story, any others will simply not be harmed by any attack launched by the one in this role. The downside to this role is that over time, usually over a few minutes, any abilities that they have used will become the only skills that they are able to access for the remainder of the fight and their power will steadily decrease as Kujina begins to increase in power. :: Allies: ::: Drum: Much like in the famed story'' Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura, Kujina is able to conjure a large crimson colored drum made from the skin of Genkurō's deceased parents to aid her in battle. Once summoned, Kujina or those who are currently filling the roles of her "allies" are granted the bonuses given to her in her role as hero by playing the drum, as though it were raising their morale in a war. When used offensively, the drum is able to summon an army of fox spirits. Once summoned, the spirits will then converge onto their target and lock their jaws into the enemy and absorb a portion of their spiritual energy before exploding in a chain reaction caused by using the overflow energy to perpetutate the conversion of the same energy into a detonating force. :: '''Guardian Diety': With this ability Kujina is able to conjure a spirit-like warrior that has a similar appearance to that of a Kabuki actor. The guardian diety is able to be summoned no matter what story has currently placed on herself and those around her as it acts as an omnipotent being. This spirit fufills the role of a guardian diety and thus cannot simply be dispelled by another zanpakuto technique nor can it be affected by an opponent's illusion capabilities. The guardian diety has long white hair and various facial paints as well as a long kimono that seemingly drapes over its large body. The spirit warrior weilds a large bisento and is capable of inflicting massive damage with its immense strength, however due to be only a side character, a creative and well thought out plan can easily take him out. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Acheived Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Satonaka Clan Category:RazeOfLight Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Hama Alliance Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Heroes Category:Seta Girls' Academy Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Lightning Manipulators